fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Circus Magic
Circus Magic (サーカス魔法, Sākasu Mahō) is a Caster Magic that is obviously themed around the Circus and the related Acts. This is also an Area of Effect Magic and has been considered related to Terrain Effect Magic and Theatre Magic or a Subspecies Magic of Theatre Magic or Terrain Effect Magic. Description Circus Magic allows the user to create and perform various "Circus Acts" that either the caster has to perform or someone else must perform. Failing any of the Acts is dangerous, so this could easily be a double-edged sword. However, while there are many spells that can be dangerous, there are just as many that are completely innocuous and are more like simple tricks than spells. Weaknesses If the user designates themselves as the performer for any of the Circus Acts and they fail, they receive the punishment for failing. This can be as harmless as getting some minor cuts, bruises or bumps to more serious injuries to possibly getting killed. While this is a weakness to the user, it is just as much a danger to whoever the user designates as the performer. If the designated performer, who is not the user, is skilled in (or in some way immune to) any of the Circus Acts that the user has them perform, then the Performer could possibly use the Act against the user. Spells *'Big Top' (大テント, Dai tento): the caster summons a large tent where they will then be able to use the majority of the rest of the spells for this magic. To cast more spells, the user must be standing in Center Ring and either perform the spells in that Ring or direct attention to one of the other Rings and have an Act performed there. Basically, this is usually the very first spell that must be cast before this magic can really be used. *'Sword Swallowing' (剣の嚥下, Ken no enge): upon casting this spell, either the user or a designated other has to swallow a sword. If there is no sword readily available, then a sword is summoned through the user's magic. Failing to successfully swallow the sword will result in the obvious wounds associated with sword swallowing, from the discomfort of a sore throat to causing internal bleeding to impaling the heart, lungs or stomach. *'Fire Eating' (火を食べる, Hi o taberu): like Sword Swallowing, either the caster or someone else has to perform the act of eating fire. Also like Sword Swallowing, if there is no fire readily available, then the caster will create fire themselves. Failing to successfully eat the fire will leave the "Performer" with burns. This is a very effective way to face Fire Magic, providing the user can properly eat the fire. **'Fire Breathing' (火の呼吸, Hinokokyū): usually a follow up to Fire Eating. After eating the fire, the user can then breath the fire out. The caster can either breath the same amount of fire eaten or, by adding their own magic, breath out more fire. This can be just as dangerous as Fire Eating. *'Juggling' (ジャグリング, Jaguringu): while this sounds like it would be a completely harmless spell, used more for entertaining than any sort of battle, the user can decide what prop is to be juggled. This can be anything from balls to clubs to rings to knives, chainsaws and fire torches. Failing to properly juggle the props usually ends with the performer being hit in the head by the props. This is one of the few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, if performed outside of the Big Top, then only the caster can be involved. **'Hat Manipulation' (帽子操作, Bōshi sōsa): a type of Juggling, involving a good, heavy, brimmed hat such as a Bowler or Top Hat. This spell is more comedic in nature, designed more for the entertainment of the crowd than anything else. *'Impalement Arts' (串刺し芸術, Kushizashi geijutsu): the caster and a "volunteer" are required for this spell, which can involve knives, bow & arrows or firearms. The "volunteer" plays the role of human target for the caster who demonstrates accuracy skills. In a battle, the caster could very easily just aim directly at their "volunteer", but when this spell is used for entertaining the caster usually aims around their volunteer. *'Magic Tricks' (手品, Tejina): the caster can perform several magic tricks, from Transformation to Teleportation to Escapes. These are normally innocuous and entertaining but, if used right, can be useful in battle. What makes these part of Circus Magic is that the caster can only perform them within the Big Top. **'Transformation' (変身, Henshin): the caster, designated other or an item, is transformed into something else. **'Teleportation' (念力移動, Nenriki idō): the caster, designated other or an item, is teleported from one spot to another. When two objects exchange places, it is called a transposition: a simultaneous, double teleportation. **'Escape' (逃れる, Nogareru): the caster, or designated other, must escape from a box, handcuffs, straight-jacket or death trap. Examples include being put in a straitjacket and into an overflowing tank of water or placed in a box that is then set on fire. Failing to escape can either be an inconvenience or can be certain death. *'Human Cannonball' (人間のキャノンボール, Ningen no kyanonbōru): the user creates a cannon and then either they, or their "volunteer", will be put into the cannon and launched. Usually the cannonball is launched towards a net, which they can safely land on, however it is possible to over or undershoot the net. The results of missing the net are obvious. *'Animal Acts' (動物の行為, Dōbutsu no kōi): the caster summons an animal(s) and whatever the necessary props and gear, to perform some acts **'Lion Tamer' (ライオンの調教師, Raion no chōkyōshi): the caster, or designated other, are placed within a cage with one or several lions, tigers and/or other Big Cats (the cage and cat(s) are created by the caster's magic). The performer in the cage must get the Big Cat(s) to not attack them, with the obvious consequences of failing to do so. **'Snake Charming' (ヘビ魅力, Hebi miryoku): the caster, or designated other, is placed in front of a jar that has a snake in it. They must charm the snake out of the jar with a pungi and then charm the snake back into the jar. Failing to do so will result in being bitten by the snake, which is usually of the venomous variety. This is one of very few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, however if performed outside of the Big Top only the caster can be involved. ***'Snake Handling' (ヘビの取り扱い, Hebi no toriatsukai): the caster, or designated other, is required to hold and handle a snake. How they hold/handle the snake is up to the performer. Failing this act has the obvious consequence of being bitten. Trivia *These spells are by no means exhaustive as there are many other Circus Acts out there Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic